The biological war
by 2perninja
Summary: This is my first story so please no harsh comments untill my second story if this story was bad then give me a 1/5 or say what I messed up but in a nice way.Sorry if you see two titles in 1 page I'll explain why in the review.Hope you enjoy my story!


The biological war rated M for language and gore(some humor but not really alot)  
crossover of endwar the game and prototype aurthors note:this is my 1st crossover for prototype and endwar if there is any typo's in it tell me and if there is a edit button I'll change might take me a while to think of the 2nd chapter(if I ever decide to make another one)and this is my 1st time typin regularly so there might be typo's please no harsh comments if my story sucks just give it a 1/10 and sorry for any errors I made. The story will be in a troop named Charlie of the usa army's pov(point of view for people who doesn't know what that means)then the 2nd chapter if I can ever finish it the pov of Alex Mercer ps:I KNOW ENDWAR WAS DATED IN 2020 and prototype is in well I don't know when but just forget about that mistake I made and please try to enjoy this story.  
also I made up the names you will soon find(well mainly just 3 names)hope you enjoy the story.

chapter 1:A new war When we found out there was another war in New York city we thought it was just a normal siege or raid on it but when our transportcopters got closer it didn't look like a normal saw fire om buidlings the air looks like red, people are running from other people that look like a zombies some soldiers were asking"What the fuck?this is like a horror movie with those slow zombies haha wonder why they even need us for they can just shoot the fuck out of them without worrying"then we heard a roar we never heard before and someone named Dave fig said"This ain't a zombie movie I ever seen" then we landed it was in a base that is filled with marinesand soldiers we never saw before dressed in black and with a gasmasks on their we got inside the base the blacksoldier with some white in his uniform was telling us why we are here saying what has happend to N.Y city.I stopped thinking when the soldier started talking."Ok heres why you are here we started running out of soldiers so we asked if theres any more out of N.Y city they gave us information about some soldiers with new weapons,tanks and helicopters so we asked if they can send some to us they replied saying:we can send you a 3-5 battalion's but we need the rest for the war with Russia and Europe:now you're under blackwatches command you do what we say don't give us any fucking to the explanation:N.Y has been infected with a virus named BLACKLIGHT and those "zombies"you saw earlier are infected with BLACKLIGHT at first the infection was small and easy to deal with but then a runner named Alex Mercer a.k.a Zeus,who is capable of taking barrage of missles and shapeshift,realesed another runner named Elizabeth Green a.k.a MOTHER who made creatures named hunters these hunters look like a shaven gorilla which-someone named Dave Fig chuckled at the description of the hunter then said"So wait we're fighting gorillas without hair?Can't we just give it a banana and hope it calms down?"then laughed at his the blackwatch soldier came up close and Dave with the butt of his weapon then picked him up gripping on his throat saying"You think this is fuckin funny?These things killed many of the marines and our own 's see you laugh when it rips your fuckin head off"then threw Dave to the ground gasping air from his previously gripped throat saying nothin when he came back up then the blackwatch soldier continued"these hunters can pick up a car like it was a rock the size or ur hand and throw it with ease and can run through waves of cars with no injuries at all they can destroy our tanks and helicopters with a few hits but with your new tanks and helicopters we just pray they won't go down will be also troops on the ground of course so your infantry will not just sit down and play with eachother while the tanks and helicopters do all the MOTHER made some buildings infected which makes even more infected and hunters so if you see one give us the cords and we'll send tanks and helicopters to the will be dropped off near a hive so get your best weapon nothing light it will do nothing to the hunters or the hive we will send 40 of your riflemen and enginners,4 of your tanks and helicopters in look out for Alex Mercer he is no normal human unfortanitly we don't have any photo evidence of him so you will have to look out for any normal looking normal humans doing anything out of the !

"That asshole thinks he can hit me with his gun"Dave said complaining"Who the hell does he think he is?"I said"He's our new boss so better not say anything like you did earlier"I looked at the clock to see what time it is then Dave said "look Charlie our tanks can handle anything so don't worry your pretty little head"he then patted my head"Really 17:00 we were in the transportcopter waitng to get dropped off wondering what is out there then I heard a muffled explosion outside the copter then another one after that I saw a explosion near the cockpit with our new blackwatch commander saying"EVERYONE GET OFF NOW!"I was getting a parachute and ready to jump then another explosion hit the copter this time it was near us when I jumped i was hoping all of the 19 other troops are ok when I parachuted down I saw what looks like crashing to other cars people dying from the infection the air is the color red and I saw some infected coming at me I got my m-16 ready and fired these infected seem weak since 1 bullet killed 1 infected but when I looked around I saw 15 of my troops with me shooting at infected that runs faster and can take more bullets there were 10 coming at 5 of our unit and they were only able to kill 7 before the infected came close and killed them I never saw anything more horrid than I ever saw in my whole life in the army they just tore thier arms and legs like it was a pencil the remaining 3 infected got shot at before they can get more of our troopsWhen we found a place to hide and reload I asked"what happend in the copter?Were there any injuries?"a soldier replied"yea we lost only 2 people the blackwatch commander and Chris 5 more after those fast infected got them so we have only 14 men now untill we can find the other rifle men and enginners.I called them to know there location they told me the rifle men unit is in central park,the enginners in downtown and the other enginners are dead thier copter got hit by cars near were the troops would jump out"(the explosion I heard before our copter was damaged)I thought"We are located in east harlem so we can make it to other rifle men 1st let's go!"we are moving out to central part then some asked"wait weres our tanks and helicopters?"David answered"I don't know better hope they didn't get destroyed already by those gorillas."he chuckled,(How can he laugh while our lives are at risk?).We were 10 mins away from central park then we heard a engine(Tanks!thank god some heavy reinforcments!)  
we met up with our tanks but found them severly damaged "What did that to our tanks?"a soldier asked the driver said"We met with those hunters those sons of a bitches did massive damage to our tanks even lost 1 when they ganged up on him there were only 3 hunters and look how fucked up our tanks are."We continued our path with 3 damaged tanks(better than nothing at least)after 10 mins of shooting infected out of our way we finally reached central split up to teams to find the rifle team was made of 1 tank, 4 rifle men Bravo team was made of 1 tank,and 4 riflemen,Charlie team was made of 2 tanks,and 8 riflemen(including me)  
I said to meet back here in 30 mins then we went different team went upward of central part,Bravo downward and Alpha left to right side,we kept communicating through radio and so far the only thing we found we just infected (After 10 mins we still didn't find anyone)then we heard gunfire I radioed Bravo and Alpha asking if the shot and they both replyed saying they barely had to fire because thier tanks are handling the infected,then I ordered to move forward were the gun fire is coming 5 mins we found 15 riflemen shooting at 5 of those fast infected(those damn things again)I opened fired at the infected then metting with the riflemen"what is your situiation?"  
one of them replied"when we landed here we had to open fire as soon as we landed at 1st it was easy then some infected ran fast at us we shot at it but it took more bullets to kill him no injuries but 3 more came running we opened fired but were only able to kill 2 before the last 1 lunged at us and tore apart 2 of our men then 2 more came and killed 1 more troop tearing his arm off and leg then head like it was 1 of those fast infected came no trouble but then 15 mins later 5 fast ones came they were far so we couldn't get a clear shot at them we kept missing but that's when you guys came in and saved our asses"I asked"How many troops you got left?"he answered"15 sir"then we returned to our rendezvous with the riflemen we found Bravo team with all troops but Alpha short on men"what happend?"a troop replied"we ran into 1 hunter and it killed 2 of our men then the tank shot it with it's shell and killed it .So were left with 2 riflemen and 1 tank"We contined to the next point where the enginners are 10 mins later we got a transmission in our radio I answered then heard someone scream on the radio and heard someone say"SHIT!WE NEED BACKUP IN DOWNTOWN!I REPEAT WE NEED BACKUP IN DOWNTOWN!WE LOST MEN AND NOW-O SHIT!FIRE IT OPEN FIRE-AHHHHHHHHHH!"then the transmission died."Shit we lost our enginners now all we have left untill we can find more soldiers are 3 damaged tanks and 27 wandering we finally found a military base...under attack by someone...or ran there and saw a hooded man running while dogding bullets,I screamed"STOP!WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"then the hooded man ran past me then I heard explosions behind me and when I turn I saw our 3 tanks destroyed...with the hooded man carrying a soldier then knee kicking him in the face while tenticles came from his body and ate his body"WHAT THE FUCK!"then I opened fire at him thinkg I can kill of the bullets I shot didn't do shit to him and I was wondering how is that possible then the base opened it's metal doors and released more than 30 riflemen,4 tanks and 4 choppers the ones from our I saw the barrage of gunfire,tank shells,chopper missles barrage on the hooded man I was about to walk to a marine and ask who or what was that,but then I heard more explosions I turned and saw the hooded man on a chopper and opened it's door with ease"He's STILL alive!"  
he went inside the chopper and killed the pilot and co-pilot he then took control of the chopper and shot another chopper down before he jumped out and elbowdropped to a tank.I again was opening fire at smoke hoping I hit him but when the smoke cleared up I saw the hooded man with something that looks like rock fists and armor on "What is this thing capable of!"then a barrage of tenticles came emplode from his body and killed all of the troops near him firing then he destroyed the tanks with spikes that came out of the then ran toward me and I was running and shooting at him but nothing happend then I felt a powerful kick to my back and I fell on my I woke up after that I found myself gripped on my neck by the hooded man"Who the fuck are you!"I was losing air because he's gripping on my throat tightly then I remebered what the blackwatch captain said back at the base"a runner named Alex Mercer a.k.a Zeus,who is capable of taking barrage of missles and shapeshift-"then I said "Your Alex Mercer?"he said nothing then with ease broke my spine I screamed by pain then I felt I lost my legs I looked and found my self being pulled forward his body by tenticles dragging me 3 seconds my whole world went black...

arthors note:Thank god im done it took my almost 4 days to finish this I really hoped you enjoyed my 1st story and I hope my maybe made 2nd chapter will be just as enjoyable I hope I get some good reviews :)  



End file.
